Magic Of Our Souls-Part 1
by Tawny Haired Wild Flower
Summary: He glared at me,pinning me against the wall "Don't ever say you are nothing. You are an amazing person...plus...you mean everything to me,Sadie" OC hunt! OC Forum inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Heres the format for the Wizard101 OC story im doing! Please note that I will NOT be accepting all the OCs I get! . I will be accepting only around 10 OCs. YYou can send in only two OCs each. And I may or may not except both,maybe 0only one! Please send in those OCs!

Name:

Nickname:( optional)

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Do you want me to ship them?:

Eye color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Height:

Body Form: (Hourclass,scrawny ect)

Skin Tone:

Bust Size:

Wizard out fit: (PLease use the colors of your Element! Like Purple for storm,black for death ect)

Non Wizard outfit: (like hang out clothes,formal,swim ect)

Overall Appearance: (Basically just describe how she/he looks)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Magic Element:

School status: (popular,loner,nerd ect)

Background:


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay,BTW's,this is in Anime style. So theres gonna be stuff like sweatdrops,tickmarks ect. Also,though she doesn't mention it,Sadie has one of those anime antenna things on the top of her head. I think they call them cowlicks..? Also ,im stuck on this one part in Wizard101,and I cant figure out what to do! I just beat Sargent Skullspliter,and returned to scrap book. But I don't know what to do now! There was no fallow up quest. So what do I do? Also,i do not have a membership,but I will be getting one soon. Like a few days to a week,tops**

* * *

Ugh,another BORING day in the BORING town of Applegate,MI. God how I hate this place. Why couldn't I have been born in New York or something? Well,maybe not a place as crowded as NY...maybe like a small city? Where you can actually walk to your friends house instead of having to sit on a bus for an hour? Well,if I had any friends that would be the case anyway. Kinda hard to have friends when you look like a thing from a Lady Gaga music video,or like someone who looks like they live in Halloween Town or something. Oh,you must be wondering who the heck I am,huh? Don't see why you'd care,but oh well. My names Sadie,Sadie Willowrider. Yeah,i know,weird name. I'm 14. At least that's what Ms. Alan tells me anyway. I was abandoned when I was a baby at Sunny Hope Orphanage. With a small note with my name on it,and a pure gold heart charm on a small gold chain. I wonder sometimes,that if my parents could afford something so valuable,why couldnt they afford me? But I guess a shouldn't be surprised. I'm a total freak. My parents probly just toke one look at me and freaked out. I mean,who has pure wine red eyes like me? Even doctors are still amazed at their color. Yes,some people have red eyes,but they are usually more dark reddish brown,unlike mine that are a bright clear red. My hair is long,falling to my waist and is straight cut at the bottom,along with my bangs,that are also straight cut. My hair is as weird as my eyes. Its a dark,silky red. Yeah,see why people call me a freak? Oh well,humans suck anyway. Who needs friends when I have all the animals in the woods out back to keep me company?... Hmmm? Did someone just call me?

"Sadie dear! Its time to eat!" Ah, Ms. Alan is calling me for breakfast. Hmmm...I'm not very hungry...I think I'm just gonna go and walk around in the woods for awhile...better then sitting there and listening to Ashley talk about how pretty she is...ugh,I'm going to barf just _thinking _about it...

"Sadie! Come on!" I groaned,not feeling like eating,but knowing her,she would just keep calling me until I at least came down stairs. I got up,walked out my door,down the stairs and into the huge dining room. There was a huge table that could seat a hundred people comfortably. At the head of the table sat Mr. and Ms. Alan. Mr. Alan was a tall, quiet man with greying blond hair and steely blue eyes. Ms. Alan on the other hand was a cheery, talkative person with bouncing blond curls and sparkling grey eyes. I liked both of them,they were the only two people who didn't look at me like I was a demon from hell. I pulled out a chair and sat at the very end of the table. Far away from the rest of the kids. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ms. Alan give me a sad look. Whatever,i don't care..

I sniffed the air

Do I smell cheap whore?

I turned my head to the right,to see Ashely Hollister walking past me smirking. I rolled my eyes,looking back down at the table. Ashely sat down with her group of friends at the table next to the large one. You see,Ashley isn't an orphan,shes Ms. Alan's niece. She usually spends every other weekend here. She is the most annoying,slutty girl I've ever met. With her bleached blond hair and ice blue eyes. And waaay to much makeup. Shes one of my main tormenters. I hate that girl with a burning passion. I sighed,swiftly eating my bagel and then standing up. Time for a nice,long relaxing walk in the woods. Hmm,maybe I'll even be transported to an alternate dimension!

Pfft,Yeah right. Like _that'll _ever happen

* * *

I yawned,taking a small break from my walk and laying under a large tree. I'd been walking for a good 20 minutes at least. Oh,how I loved nature. The trees,the animals,the joy I get from hearing Ashley scream like a little girl when she finds a spider in her bra drawer...that I may or may not have put in there a few minute earlier...I have to thank God for making spiders...wonderful little creatures they are...I yawned again. Maybe I should be heading back? Hmmm...Yes,i should. Dinner will be ready soon,and for once their making my favorite, Orange Chicken. Yummy! I started walking back,when I heard a POP and an immense pain in the center of my shoulderblades...

And then everything went black..

* * *

When I came to,i was laying face down on a mossy forest floor. I groaned. I felt like I just got ran over by a truck...then kicked by a cow. Moo . I struggled to sit up. I felt a fading,but still very painful ache in the middle of my shoulders. I looked at my surroundings. Tree. Tree. Tree. Oh hey look,another tree! Great. Okay wolves,you can come and eat me now! Since I'm completely lost,and completely defenseless!...Huh,maybe they don't like the taste of Emo-Teen. Well,anyway,no point just sitting here. Mite as well just get up and look around. I walked around for a few moments,looking around. All I could see were more trees...Wait,are those voices?

"I swear you guys! I saw the beam of light hit somewhere around here! I'm sure of it!"

_Okay,that ones definatly male..._

"Ugh,fine. Why are you so obsessed with this any way? I could just be someone practicing their spells!"

_spells? WTF? oh god,please tell me I didn't stumble into one of the LARPing things again!_

"Nope. That spell was really powerful. It would not be used by a student. Besides,even if it was,they aren't allowed back here unless they tell one of the Professors first! And I asked all of them,and they said no one else besides us came here today!"

_Oh God, I did! God,kill me! I cant deal with the Nerd Nation right now!_

"Whatever Malorn, I still think its a waist of time"

_Malorn? What kind of name is that? Oh wait,LARP name,never mind_

"Hmpf,downer! Your no fun!"

_...he sounds like a whiny 4 year old..._

"Whatever man-Hey,whats that?

_Oh shit..did he see me!?_

"What?"

"That thing,behind the bush! The red antenna thing!"

_SHIT! HE DID SEE ME!_

_"_What do you think it is?"

"I don't know,lets check it out!"

_FUCK! If I move,they'll see me! And I really don't want to get caught up in their fricken sci-fi shit!_

I closed my eyes,tying to think. After a few seconds,a brilliant idea came to me! I'm sitting right under a tree! I can claim the tree before they can see me! So,i slowly crawled over to the other side of the tree and quickly climb it. Soon,i was on a semi high branch. I could see to boys,one dressed in mostly black,while the other was in mostly purple. I blinked. The one in mostly black was kind of...cute. I felt my cheeks warm as I stared at him longer. Then,he looked up. My eyes met his, Crimson Wine meeting Chocolate brown. Everything seemed to...disappear. Until I heard a loud crack from underneath me. I tensed,the only thought running trough my head at that moment was;

_OH SHIT!_

_t_The next thing I know,I'm laying on something...warm? I opened my eyes,which I had closed seconds prier,and looked down,again staring into shocked beautiful brown orbs. I then realized that the boy in black had not only caught me,but was now laying on his back,arms rapped around my waist, and we were in a very suggestive position,and _holy hell he's hot! _I felt my face burn brighter,and I could see a blush covering his cheeks as well. That's when my mind fully cought up with my situation. I jumped up,my face still red,backing away. The boy shook his head,the pink in his cheeks disappearing,and stood up as well. The other boy,who was in mostly purple,had brown hair and gold eyes. He was staring at us with this _'Are you done?" _face. The boy in black coughed

"So,uh..." He paused for a moment before continuing "Whats your name?" I toke a breath,regaining my composer,before answering

"Sadie Willowrider. And yours?" He smiled

"My Names Malorn Ashthorn," He motioned to himself,the to the other boy "And this is Damien Wildwind" Damien waved. Malorn blinked,looking me up and down. I blushed. Is he checking me out? He blushed just a tiny bit,before shaking hhis head and smiling nervously. And at that moment,i remembered I had no idea where I was at,and i'm really really hungry!

"Um,can I ask you a question? Where are we?" Malorn blinked

He tilted his head "You don't know where you are?"

"That's kinda why I asked you, Captain Obvious" I deadpanned. Damien snorted. He seemed greatly amused. Malorn sweatdroped,rubbing the back of his head

"Well,right now,your in Ravenwood" I blinked

_Looks like we're not in Applegate anymore,imaginary Toto_

* * *

**Im so sorry the ending was rushed! TT^TT but I wanted to update today! **


End file.
